


Enclosure

by SinNotAlone



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Hux, Chastity, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, breath play, mention of self-harm, ruined orgasm, too many hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinNotAlone/pseuds/SinNotAlone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kylo Ren nominates himself vice president in charge of Hux’s junk.<br/><br/><i>“All that self-discipline’s got to be a heavy burden to bear,” Kylo murmured. He shifted his imposing bulk, moving to mouth at the skin above Hux’s collar. Warmth radiated from Kylo, his energy too vast to be caged by flesh alone. Hux melted slightly, involuntarily drawn toward the heat.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it’s more porn with few to no redeeming qualities. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Hux is pretty self-loathing in this, but I’m not sure how to tag that. I feel like if you read the other tags and are still on board, not much else is going to deter you.

A profound exhaustion filled every pore of Hux’s body; his hand a lead weight as he swiped to open the door to his rooms. He willed himself to stay standing until he heard the whir and click of the door closing behind him. Then, he crumpled to the floor. Resting his head against the cool metal, his eyes slid shut. _Just for a minute, I’ll get up in just a minute._ He was so warm.

A convulsion jolted through Hux’s body. His eyes flew open. His heart beat echoed in his ears, filling the heavy silence—stifling. He tried to suck in deep breaths, but his tight chest wouldn’t cooperate. Short nails left half-moon impressions on his tender palm. Where was he?

For a moment, the hazy fog of sleep led Hux to believe he was back at the academy. Fragments of all-nighters flooded his memory, peeling his sticky face from a desk, saliva caked on the surface. But no, that didn’t fit. These weren’t the cramped, sour-smelling quarters of his dormitory. It had been years since he had opened his eyes to see those yellowing walls.

The vertigo began to clear, and Hux attempted to straighten his slumped form. His arm was numb, awkwardly twisted. An uncomfortable dampness had permeated his underclothes. He managed to drag himself the seemingly infinite distance to bed. The struggle to strip the stiff uniform from his body nearly ended in defeat, but eventually he slid his sweaty skin under smooth sheets. He luxuriated in the slide of well-worn fabric against his back and let sleep wash over him once more.

Hux stirred. This time, it was a gradual dawning. He rolled his neck and glanced toward the neon digits beside the bed, blurry edged in the darkness. There was still ample time before Alpha shift. He took the time to stretch out flat on his stomach, his face pressed into a lumpy pillow. His hot breath was trapped in the foam, but he didn’t care. He thought about staying that way, a fantasy of suffocation coursing through him.

He let himself wallow, breathless a few seconds longer, then hoisted his body up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and onto the floor. The regulation carpet was rough beneath his swollen feet. The lure of smooth, cool tile drew him to the refresher.

Hux was a few strides from his bed when a glinting oddment caught his eye. It lay atop a scrawled note, left of center on his desk. It was a desk that was usually spotless, bereft of personal effects or careless castaway scraps. The spidery black letters read, “For your consideration.” 

Leave it to Kylo Ren to break into his rooms and communicate via cryptic notes.

Hux moved closer to inspect the small, metallic object. He guessed it was a type of key, although its square head did not resemble any keys with which he was acquainted. Brushing the mystery aside for now, Hux prepared himself for his shift. On the way out the door an impulsive urge overtook him, and he grabbed the key. His quick stride down the long hallway was slightly off-kilter, walking with one hand in his pocket, fingers running over the sharp ridges. 

For the first time that week, Hux didn’t have a double shift. He finished his final inspection just as the chimes were sounding for Beta. Hux let himself be pulled into the tide bodies that filled the corridors, moving with the flow of officers leaving the command center. He kept walking as persons become fewer, moving far, far back into the recesses of the ship. Seeking the uninhabited haunts that Kylo favored.  

The territory this deep was a mess of exposed circuitry amid low ceilinged caverns. Hux craned his neck to search for a darker mass amidst the dimness and spotted the knight kneeling in an alcove. His posture rigid, the air around him uncomfortably close. A faded memory tugged at Hux, of a cloudy sky preceding a particularly spectacular electrical storm.

Hux knelt and pulled the key from his pocket. A small ping resounded as he pressed it to the floor beyond the pooling of Kylo’s robes.

“What Is This?” Hux punctuated each syllable with an accusatory jab of his finger. Like the key was the one who had broken into his rooms and not Kylo.  

Kylo pressed the release on his mask, a courtesy he afforded few. He swept his hair back from his face and set the mask in the corner of the alcove. “An offer, for your consideration.” His tone was deep, steady, like he had been rehearsing the infuriating line for the past twelve hours. 

“I don’t have the patience for this,” Hux huffed.

Kylo reached out to trap Hux’s hand over the key, engulfing Hux’s fine bones with his broad fingers. The metal dug into Hux’s palm. He felt an urge to retract his hand, like it was being licked by flames. Instead, he met Kylo’s eyes, his expression a dare.

“All that self-discipline’s got to be a heavy burden to bear,” Kylo murmured. He shifted his imposing bulk, moving to mouth at the skin above Hux’s collar. Warmth radiated from Kylo, his energy too vast to be caged by flesh alone. Hux melted slightly, involuntarily drawn toward the heat.

“You’re running yourself ragged.” The hair on Hux’s neck prickled from Kylo’s breath. If Hux was honest with himself, it had been nearly a week since he had stolen time to spend with the knight. But their mission came first; both of them knew that.

“I’m offering to help you. Help share the burden.” Hux inhaled deeply, retort on the tip of his tongue. He bit it back as Kylo released his grip on Hux's pale hand and moved it to the front of his jodhpurs.  “You thrive on self-denial. Give _me_ control over this instead.”

Hux felt himself swell in response. He lowered his head, staring at Kylo’s hand. The knight was behaving as if he already did own that part of him. The gloved weight was heavy, firm, secure. As it should be. It was a tremendously appealing proposition. Hux had experimented with different types of denial, but he’d never gone so far as to give up control completely. 

“I’m not going to just hand my cock over to you without discussing this,” Hux retorted. Kylo’s hooded eyes observed Hux as he pressed the heel of his hand down with bruising force. Hux sucked the inside of his cheeks to keep silent. He wished Kylo would obliterate him, crush him to a pulp.  

“You know you want to. What’s to discuss?” Kylo smirked at Hux’s proud countenance.

“First, logistics. How long?” Hux had to ensure that the micromanagement of his own genitalia met his fastidious standards.

“A week at first. We can adjust after that.” Hux nodded at the initiative Kylo was showing, feeling more at ease.

“Second, where did you get this contraption? How do I know it’s safe?”

“Last mission, from a perfectly reputable merchant.” Kylo reassured Hux, reaching into the folds of his tunic.

“Have you been carrying that with you all day?” Exasperation contorted Hux’s features, one eyebrow inching toward his forehead.

Kylo shrugged and withdrew his hand. The metal cage he held was solid except for a small hole at the tip. A thick ring was attached to the top of the cage, and a small lock joined the two pieces together. The metal seemed to glow slightly in the dim light of this forgotten corner of the ship.

Hux swallowed, imagining the heft of it between his legs. He started to fill out and wondered how it would feel to have rigid steel pressing back against his growing erection. His slender finger extended to trace the cage with a degree of reverence. The metal was surprisingly warm, having absorbed Kylo’s heat.

“Does it meet the General’s approval?” Kylo sardonically queried.

Hux’s assent was but a small hum, mingled with a steady exhale of breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. He pet the contraption a little longer, seeming to forget himself.

“When should we start?” Hux inquired. His eyes distant, gazing unfocused at the device.  

Kylo returned the cage to his pocket, and the spell was broken. Hux clenched his jaw, frustrated that he had allowed himself to get so caught up in the moment. Kylo grabbed his helmet and shifted his weight to stand. Hux followed suit. They made their way down labyrinthine corridors to Kylo’s rooms, Hux’s quick step keeping pace with Kylo’s long stride. It wasn’t far, and few people worth noticing frequented this part of the ship. Still, Hux kept himself at least an arm’s length from Kylo’s side until they made it to their destination.

Once safely hidden from prying eyes, the larger man backed Hux up against the door, penned in. Looming over him, he slid his hand down the front on Hux’s uniform to palm the hardness beneath the smooth fabric. “You’re going to soak through your pants at this rate. The sooner we get you locked the better.”

Hux turned his head to the side. If he had a tail, it would have been between his legs. Kylo gathered Hux’s testicles into his hand and was rewarded with a sharp yelp as he wrenched them forward. “It’s not like that pathetic cock is worth looking at anyway.” He tore Hux down like it was an offhand observation.

Kylo didn’t veil the meanness in his expression. His eyes gleamed with it, bright and dark. “Follow me.” He turned to walk toward the refresher. He didn’t bother to look back and see if Hux was following. Hux took a moment to steady himself then quickly heeled.

“Drop trou.” Kylo reclined against the doorjamb, assessing Hux. The sterile confines of the refresher gave the interaction a clinical air. Hux unclasped his belt, then unbuttoned his fly with practiced efficiency. He pushed down his underwear and jodhpurs together in one swift movement. They bunched around his thighs, effectively hobbling him. His cock was still hard, the tip shining in the greenish light.

Kylo closed the distance between them in two measured steps. He flicked the head of Hux’s exposed cock with his index finger, eliciting a bleated curse. “Gotta get you nice and soft,” he elaborated, continuing the abuse until Hux soften completely. Patting Hux’s abdomen like he would a well-behaved pet, Kylo sneered, “There’s a good boy. Let’s get you locked up before this comes back.”

Hux squeezed his thighs together. He focused his thoughts on mundane paperwork he needed to finish, what he ate for lunch two days ago, Supreme Leader Snoke’s deformed visage. Anything to keep himself soft. His heart hammered in his chest as Kylo once more produced the device.

Kylo fit the small key into the lock, separating the two pieces and setting the cage aside. He guided Hux’s penis through the ring and lifted his scrotum to settle the metal behind his sac. Hux shivered at the sensation of steel encompassing his most vulnerable parts. Kylo followed with the cage, slipping it over Hux’s flaccid length until it connected with the ring. Sliding the lock into place, he turned the key and slipped it back into his pocket.

The embrace of the device made Hux hyper-aware of his cock in a way he hadn’t felt since his teens. It also brought to the forefront a rising urge to relieve himself.

“How does it feel?” Kylo inquired, his eyes locked on Hux’s subdued member.

“Fine.” Hux shifted slightly.

“You don’t look fine.”

“I... I need to go.” Hux spend through the words and inclined his head toward the toilet.

“Don’t let me stop you,” Kylo said, motioning for Hux to go ahead.

Hux mumbled a curse under his breath and waddled to the toilet, his pants restricting his movement. Holding the metal cage in his hand felt strange, like he really wasn’t holding _his_ cock any longer. He aimed and then relaxed, but instead of a producing the steady stream he expected, amber liquid dribbled from the hole in the tip of the device. It dripped onto the rim of the toilet and down to the floor, forming a little puddle.

Shame bloomed across Hux’s cheeks. He felt his penis begin to thicken, but then it met the confines of the cage. With nowhere else to expand, the pressure grew uncomfortable. After a few breaths he felt himself soften again.

“Having trouble?” Kylo intervened. “Maybe it would help to try sitting.” Helpful as always.

Hux tipped the seat down. It made a loud clapping noise upon impact, echoing in the narrow room, mocking Hux. This was how is was going to be. Pissing, like a bitch. He turned and lowered himself, letting his cock hang between his thighs. Kylo inched closer, and Hux felt nausea build at the back of his throat when he set a condescending hand atop Hux’s head.  

Kylo stroked his forehead. Hux squeezed his eyes shut. He slumped forward with defeat and relaxed, finally emptying his bladder. When he was finished he used a small amount of tissue to dry the cage. He stood and began attempting to tuck himself back into his underwear, struggling to find a comfortable position. It felt obscenely bulky when he pulled his pants up and refastened his belt.

Kylo, still shadowing Hux, smoothed his hand over the outline of the cage. “Perfect,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this fic a oneshot, but this part ended up pretty tidy, so I decided to break the second scene into another chapter.
> 
> Hohoho against my better judgement I made a fandom [tumblr](http://kegareta.tumblr.com).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this got kind of angsty. I guess I have to have a little despair to accompany the gratuitous amount of dick?

The next week passed in a blur of intense self-consciousness. Hux felt utterly exposed, even though he was arguably more covered up than ever. Casual glances in his direction left him with cold sweat dripping down the small of his back, which led to a new fondness for standing over floor vents. He was sure every person aboard the ship knew that he was locked in a cage, despite the fact that the only individual with the power to ascertain this secret was the one who had locked him in.

Hux knew, logically, that no one had any idea what was going on beneath the thick satin weave of his uniform. Still, he imagined each pair of eyes seeing directly through the fabric to the shiny metal constricting him. It was simultaneously exhausting and exhilarating.

His jacket ended just shy of where the device settled in his briefs. He found himself tugging at the hem, wishing for a few more inches of coverage. With every mirror he passed, Hux double-checked his profile, habitually reassuring himself that no tell-tale lump was visible.

It wasn’t all bad though. Hux found his lips curling, a thrill bubbling up in his chest when he shifted position and felt the drag of the cage. He would start to harden yet was helpless to do anything about it, the choice having been taken from him by Kylo. It was one less thing for Hux to concern himself with. Snoke sent Kylo on a mission the day after he had locked Hux away. He'd taken the key with him. Even if Hux wanted to abase himself, to beg and plead, he couldn’t.

With his chosen form of stress release eliminated, Hux made do with an old standby. Even when he was at the top of his game, the urge to destroy himself never went away. It lurked, waiting for the bad times to return. They always did.

Pressure was closing in from all sides, Snoke and Phasma both believing him to be more magician than man. A frantic day, putting out fires both figurative and literal, propelled him backward. The feeling snaked up from the pit of his stomach to wrap around his lungs. Black tendrils slowly gaining purchase. He walked from meeting to inspection, imagining the noose tightening at his neck. How that rope would burn, leaving fragments of nylon embedded in his skin.

He used anything on hand. That broken shard from his blaster, the sharp tines of his belt buckle. By the middle of the week, minute scabs covered his trunk. Abstract lines flaking on pink-pale skin, tight when he stretched. The marks would fade with a few more days to hints of darkness. He didn’t go in for grand harm, not anymore. Too many questions. He didn’t want pity; he wanted hurt.

The day Kylo was to return from his mission Hux spent sour with anxiety. Lightheaded, reluctant to eat for the roiling waves in his stomach. At the precise moment his shift ended he made haste back to the wing of the ship housing the officers’ quarters. He felt a twinge of guilt as his boots pounded down the hallway. He shouldn’t be prioritizing this dalliance over his duties.

A cool shower soothed him, the water a balm to his flushed skin. He tried his best to clean between his legs, but the cage made it awkward. A stream of water ran down the metal, in mimicry of his impotence. He was looking forward to Kylo’s return if only for the ability to thoroughly clean himself; he hated feeling dirty.

Hux toweled dry and put his appearance in order. Afterward he lay on his bed, neatly combed hair still damp. He was dressed only in his undershirt and briefs, the soft, grey fabric hugging his form. His ribs and hipbones protruded like hills from the plateau of his taught abdomen. His gaze was halfway between the ceiling and eternity. Glassy eyed, his deft fingers absentmindedly picked at a few remaining flakes of skin. Hux’s chest rose and fell with a steady rhythm, the heaviness of his cock a comfort.

Kylo always arrived unannounced. Sometimes Hux fell asleep waiting, bone deep exhaustion defeating eager anticipation. Tonight he was fortunate.

The door slid open, and through stalked Kylo Ren, reverberating with menace. Hux mentally rolled his eyes; the man could make an entrance. He stashed his helmet and gloves on the desk but otherwise remained clothed. As he moved to the foot of the bed, he raked his eyes over Hux’s reclining body. Hux worried his bottom lip and savored the metallic tang that filled his mouth. He could smell him from five feet away, hot oil and singed cloth. He’d heard the mission had been a success, and Kylo appeared high on adrenalin.

Kylo knelt between Hux’s legs and wrapped his strong hands around pale thighs. The downy hairs covering them stood up in response to the heat of Kylo’s touch. Hux tried to rise onto his elbows, but Kylo pulled sharply, dragging Hux down the bed until his legs were spread wide. He ran rough fingers along Hux’s inner thighs, nails leaving little streaks of pink on sensitive skin. Hux resisted the urge to clamp shut and fisted his hands in the bedding.

Kylo hooked his thumbs over the edge of Hux’s briefs and pulled them down far enough to reveal the cage. He settled the band behind the metal ring binding Hux’s sac, creating a clean canvas for his work to rest atop. Kylo stared, unabashedly drinking in the sight. He licked his lips and trailed his fingers over the metal. Hux quivered in response, a flush covering his face and disappearing beneath the collar of his shirt. He felt like he was being consumed.

“I missed this,” Kylo breathed, tapping at the tip of the cage. It made a hollow sound, even though it was filled tight. He circled Hux with his hand, appearing to weigh the heft. Transferring his grip to Hux’s balls, he pulled and pinched until Hux was writhing on the bed. The dull ache in his testicles had been near constant, Kylo must have known that. Hux’s eyes screwed shut, chapped lips parting in a pant. He kept his hands on the mattress, fingers clenched, knuckles white. He knew better than to interfere when Kylo was enjoying his body.

Kylo raised his eyes to gaze at Hux’s face. The expression that Hux made when enraptured with pain was the same he wore when experiencing intense pleasure. Kylo dropped his fingers, and Hux felt them ghost down his perineum, nails catching slightly at the delicate stretch of flesh. His eyes blinked opened but remained vacant as he receded deep within his own mind.

“I’m going to fuck you before I let you out.” Hux nodded dumbly. He’d been considering the thought all week, what it would feel like to have Kylo inside him but not be able to achieve erection. To know in that moment that it truly was about Kylo’s pleasure and not his own. Blood flowed to his groin as he contemplated the idea, and the cage made its presence known, cramping his cock once it reached half-mast.

Kylo rubbed the pad of his finger over Hux’s entrance before breaching him. He hadn’t bothered to file his nails smooth, and the ragged edge gouged tender flesh, Hux’s tight rim clenching down, automatically trying to expel the intrusion. He forced himself to relax and savored the burn as the unlubed digit tentatively thrust deeper. In and out, just the tip of one finger against the drag of raw skin. After a brief exploration, Kylo stood to strip.

Overeager, he nearly ripped his tunic in haste and shucked his garments onto the floor. Hux admired Kylo’s broad chest, so much wider than his own. He trailed his eyes down muscular biceps to rest on hands so large they could nearly encompass Hux’s slim waist. He liked how Kylo made him feel small, almost fragile. He knew he was helpless against the powerful man, even before taking into consideration his mastery of the force.

Kylo retrieved a bottle of lubricant from the beside drawer and returned to his position between Hux’s legs. He pulled Hux’s briefs over narrow hips and down long legs. Hux simultaneously scrabbled out of his undershirt and tossed it in the general direction of the pile on the floor. Kylo dribbled the viscous fluid onto his fingers, then traced them over Hux’s hole. One slick finger was quickly joined by another as Kylo opened him up. He scissored them, and Hux moaned at the stretch.

“Come on,” Hux urged, impatient to feel the fullness of Kylo deep inside him.

Kylo ignored Hux and added more lube, working another finger in. The size of his hands meant that even three fingers were a tight fit. He was up to the knuckles, pink hole stretched obscenely around the thick digits. When Kylo pulled out to slick himself, Hux’s entrance gaped, red and wet, spasming at nothing.

Hux felt the blunt head of Kylo’s cock press against him, precome oozing. He held his breath as Kylo slid in, slow and steady, one long stroke. Fully seated, he stilled for a moment as Hux adjusted to his girth. The stretch was good, what he needed to feel. Once Hux began rolling his hips, Kylo pulled nearly all the way out and plunged back in, ending flush with Hux’s body. He lifted Hux’s legs to rest on his shoulders and picked up speed, jackhammering his hips forward, guttural oaths flowing from his lips. Sparks of pleasure flickered through Hux from the indirect stimulation of his prostate. His cock pulsed, pressed painfully against its confines. The scratchy surface of the regulation blanket provided an anchor point as he tried to find purchase to stop being fucked up the bed.

Kylo shifted position, leaning his sweat-sticky chest against Hux’s. Hux wrapped his legs around Kylo’s hips, bracing himself to meet the punishing strokes. He wanted it as deep as Kylo could give. Their ribs arrhythmically expanded against each other in a cacophony of gasps. Kylo set his forearms on either side of Hux’s head; his stifling huffs echoed loud in Hux’s ear. Hux felt claustrophobic. Kylo was everywhere. On and in and around him.

Kylo slowed his pace, rolling his hips with long luxurious thrusts. Hux knew Kylo couldn’t last much longer. He shifted to bear his weight on one arm and clamped his other palm over Hux’s mouth, thumb and forefinger pinching shut Hux’s nose. Those green eyes widened with panic, a response instilled deep within his lizard brain. Effectively pinned by Kylo’s heavy chest, Hux tried to wrench his head to the side, but Kylo didn’t yield, the callouses covering Kylo’s expansive palm abrading Hux’s sore lip as he struggled.

An everlasting fifteen seconds later, Kylo released his hand, and Hux gasped in ragged breaths, choking briefly on his own saliva. The corners of his eyes were damp with tears, which threatened to spill over and run down his flushed cheeks. Kylo erratically snapped his hips forward three more times, and Hux felt wetness fill him. Kylo’s softening cock escaped with a filthy squelch. Hux cringed as he felt warm fluid slowly leak from his hole. Kylo blanketed Hux’s body with his own and lowered his lips to brush over Hux’s translucent lashes. His tongue extended and licked away the salty fluid that had gathered.

“You’re crushing me,” Hux wheezed. Kylo rolled onto his side, but a possessive hand lingered on the cage. His eyelids drooped, sated, and he looked at Hux with something akin to tenderness, his brain pumped full of hormones. They stayed like that as their breathing slowed, Kylo wrapped around Hux’s side, gazing at Hux, gazing at nothing at all.

Hux shifted and made a disgusted noise when his thighs rubbed together. They were caked in a tacky mix of drying come, sweat, and lube. Kylo took the hint, suggesting, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

He heaved himself off the bed and rifled through the mess of clothing. Upon locating the key, Kylo strode to the refresher and motioned for Hux to follow. Hux scrambled to a standing position and followed, too frustrated to mask his eagerness.

Kylo was waiting by the sink, key held aloft like a tiny prize. Hux resisted slapping the smug smirk off his face as he sidled up. Finally, finally, Kylo inserted the key into the lock, and with a turn, freed Hux from his prison. Hux tentatively felt himself, making sure he was still there, intact. His hand was strangely foreign, his cock perhaps a little shriveled, although that was likely his imagination. Kylo dropped the device in the sink, and the din of clattering metal broke Hux’s reverie. Kylo turned on the shower, leaving the task of cleaning the cage for Hux to complete later.

Killing time before the water warmed, Kylo threaded his hand through Hux’s matted hair and pulled him to meet his lips, kissing him for the first time that night. It was rather chaste, just firm, steady pressure. Then then hand in Hux’s hair tightened, but Kylo did not part his lips, instead pressing Hux against him with force enough to bruise. Hux winced as his wounded lip was mashed against his teeth. When Kylo broke away a small smear of blood was visible on his bottom lip. His tongue darted out to lick it away and led Hux by hand to the shower.

A second shower merely an hour after his first seemed a bit excessive to Hux, still, he felt the tension melt from his shoulders as hot water doused him and Kylo slid feverish hands down the flat planes of his torso. His cock, so long ignored, began to thicken. The water running down his length felt heavenly against flesh starved for touch.

Kylo flipped Hux and spooned against him, slippery skin frictionless. He reached down to toy with Hux’s cock and fondled him to hardness. It didn’t take much to have Hux panting. Kylo brought his mouth to rest against Hux’s ear, whispering, “You better tell me when you’re close.”

He continued stroking, the water making his rhythm fast and loose. A litany of filth flowed from wet lips. “Whose cock is this?" A squeeze at the base. "Who decides when you come?" Thumb brushing the frenulum. "See if I ever let you touch your dick again.” Hux could only moan his assent. He bucked to meet Kylo’s hand on the upstroke, and on the down his ass rubbed against Kylo’s swollen cock. Hux’s toes curled and uncurled as his legs cramped. He steadied himself against the shower wall, hands slipping, grunting, “Nngh, close.”

Two more strokes and Kylo released his cock. It bobbed amidst the deluge, lewdly projecting from Hux’s copper curls. “Not close enough,” Kylo reprimanded, a slap to Hux’s length reinforcing the message. Hux gasped as a spasm resounded through him.

Kylo resumed his stroking, and this time when Hux claimed he was close, he lingered a little longer before removing his hand. A shout of frustration exploded from Hux’s lungs as he pumped his hips into nothing but air. Sad burbles of come dripped down his shaft. The bright pleasure he was anticipating had been snatched away; small contractions emptied him instead.

Kylo ran his nail around the oversensitive slit, then spread the ejaculate down Hux’s softening shaft. Hux hissed in response, his back arched. Kylo grabbed the soap and began washing Hux, steadying him as he came down. He carefully lathered every inch of Hux’s body, making sure to keep his touch light between Hux’s legs. He followed this worshipful cleansing with a cursory scrubbing of his own skin.

Once the water was stopped, Hux stood dripping and shivering while Kylo reached for a towel. The embrace of the towel made Hux want to curl up for a thousand years. Using the same towel, Kylo quickly dried himself and folded to his knees. He licked tentatively at Hux’s soft length, then engulfed it, sucking as saliva flooded his mouth. A silent apology was written in beseeching brown eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's question our life choices on [tumblr](http://kegareta.tumblr.com/).


End file.
